Weiss Godwine
Weiss Godwine (ウィース ゴドウィン, Wīsu Godowin) is the current Warden in charge of House of Hell Prison, an underground prison that was built in order to hold the greatest criminals that pose the most threat to Fiore, being sent there for a life sentence, or death. Weiss was chosen as the first warden, due to her strength and advantage she has over the prisoners thanks to her Earth Magic, assuring she would succeed in preventing any escapes. She has since become known as Keeper of Hell (奈落守り, Narakumori), due to her status as warden, and never once allowing a criminal to escape her prison, becoming somewhat of a fear monger as a result. Appearance Weiss is a tall and slender woman, possessing a slim figure, with long light blue hair, reaching her knees, with bangs on her forehead, as well as matching pupiless, blue eyes. Her skin is notably pale, most likely due to being underground mainly for so long, with very little actual exposure to sunlight, to the point that she needs an umbrella when going outside the prison first, before she can freely walk around. Surprisingly, underneath her clothes, Weiss is fairly muscular, a result of her training and fighting for so long, though she notes her clothes make her look slimmer than she really is. As for attire, Weiss is garbed in an official uniform befitting her role as warden, though it alludes more to a military garb, especially her hat. Her clothes are black and white themed, with her sleeves being black, while her top and skirt are white, as well as long white thigh boots, as well as a belt with a plus-shaped buckle around her waist. Her top is open, exposing her cleavage and her tattoo underneath her collarbone. Personality Weiss can be simply described as a prideful, self-absorbed and very unlikeable person. She has the belief that everything within the House of Hell Prison is her property, including the prisoners, thus has the right to do whatever she desires as long as she's there. Weiss doesn't neccesarily needlessly torture prisoners, but rather, does so to those whom "deserve it", typically prisoners who try to escape, or fight back, something she isn't fond of, though she doesn't mind prisoners fighting back in self defense. Weiss is simply categorized by most people, even the prisoners, as an eccentric and unpredictable person. Her mannerism, and words, do not match her mature age. Infact, her magic and power are the sole reason she was chosen for the position of Warden, while her secretary, Mordred, does the actual paperwork, and often has to keep her in line, reminding her of her daily duties so she won't lazy about too much and get fired. One of Weiss' less than encouraging habits include her heavy drinking of alcoholic beverages, which are technically not allowed in the work place, resulting in her usually finding new places to hide her drinks from Mordred in order to not get caught during her breaks. In addition, Weiss often hangs around the prisoners when on duty, walking among them and casually chatting with a select few groups she took a liking too, showing signs of arrogance or too much confidence that she won't be attacked. It is only thanks to Mordred that she wasn't fired from her duty, agreeing to keep her unruly behaviour a secret as long as she tries not to do them. On the rare occasions that she displays a serious demeanor, are when things truly become serious enough for her acknowledgement. The prime example being a prisoner being close to escaping, something Weiss makes sure would be impossible, even if granted the chance. According to Mordred ,does truly care for the lives of innocents, but never admits it herself, or isn't aware of it, another reason for why she was chosen for warden, because of her determination to keep all the criminals locked up at all costs. Evidenced by her clear disgust towards the most vile criminals, expressing it herself as her stomach churning. She still maintains her sense of humor, even in dire situations, most often directing them as insults towards her enemies. Equipment Hyakujūnoō (百獣の王, King of Beasts): One of the legendary swords forged by Tomoe Gozen. Hyakujūnoō is a long rapier, much longer than Weiss' whole body, and has a large guard, and hilt. Its sheathe matches it size, and is black in color. Hyakujūnoō is noted for being abnormal, due to its sheer size being considered "impractical" in combat, due to rapiers being slender swords, used for swift thrusting attacks. Instead, however, Hyakujūnoō has been noted for being a "sword that carries the souls of monsters", which is its true ability. While alone, Hyakujūnoō is a very powerful sword, being extremely sharp, as well as nigh unbreakable, when its true power is tapped, it gains apparitions of monsters and animals that have been slain by it. Each apparition grants Weiss a unique ability, enhancing her physical or even magical abilities, while the sword itself remains the same. It accounts as a form of Seith Magic in nature. specifically Animal Possession, and thus, also drains Weiss' magic if used consecutively. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Magical Abilities Trivia *Weiss' appearance is based off of Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Warden Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage